


In the interests of interspecies relations...

by imachar



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imachar/pseuds/imachar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike gets a little more than he bargained for when he has to seal a trade deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the interests of interspecies relations...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Applied Biology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248035) by [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye). 



> Beta'd by the wonderful zauzat

This was _not_ what Chris Pike had envisioned when he’d first heard the term “fucking for the Federation” in Command School. They had joked about it the day a fresh-faced and very embarrassed junior official from the Diplomatic Corps had spent an afternoon discussing the more unorthodox ways in which treaties and trade deals could be sealed.

A decade later he can count on the fingers of one hand the number of times that he’s actually had to bed someone in the line of duty, but for someone who likes sex as much as he does, and who is completely equal opportunity about who he fucks – unconcerned about orientation, sex or species so long as he’s attracted to his prospective partner – this kind of mechanical, almost ceremonial sex does nothing for him. In the past he’s always been able to fake his body into the appropriate responses. Well, except for that one time on _Narraax Prime_ when he was faced with a gorgeous, but complete asshole of an ambassador and only the quick thinking of his CMO had saved him, Corvinus slipping him an arousal enhancer under the table, right as the negotiations were concluding. But he’s not going to be able to fake it this time, the whole point of this encounter is that his emotional responses will be as obvious as his physical ones. Still this has never been something that he’s shirked, and he won’t now. While the inhabitants of _Bectel V_ have indicated that anyone on the command crew of the USS Nkrumah would be acceptable for this particular ritual, her captain would never countenance sending someone else to do a job that he can do himself – especially when that job involves sex with a two and half meter cephalopod.

Pike knows that much of his nervousness isn’t entirely rational, the negotiations have been anything but threatening. _Bectel’s_ diplomatic staff seems as eager as the Federation for the treaty to be ratified, and he can’t imagine that they would put him in any real danger. But physical harm isn’t really what’s concerning him in this encounter. Rather, the uneasy flutter in his belly is tied up with the fact that he hates to give up control. He’s spent his entire adult life making careful decisions that guard his vulnerabilities, self-aware enough to know that he has a deep, largely unacknowledged need to let someone else take charge and free him for just a while from the constant stresses of command. But there’s only one person he trusts with that, and only occasionally, and only because he knows he’s stronger, faster, better trained and could take that person down in a heart beat. But this is a totally new situation for Pike, because there is no doubt in his mind that he’s going to be totally at the mercy of the _Bectel_ diplomat, outmatched physically in every way. And while he may not be afraid of the physical consequences of that vulnerability, he’s more than a little anxious that his body is going to betray him and the entire negotiation is going to go down in flames because he’s too tense to perform.

Still this is about trust, and if the humanoid inhabitants of _Bectel V_ , the Y’gran and their co-dependent species, the cephalopoid C`than, are going to trust the Federation sufficiently to let a commercial mining operation in to exploit their Trimagnesite deposits, they want a demonstration of goodwill in return. Which is where Pike and the squid – he’s trying not to think of it as a squid, it is after all, sentient – come in. The C’than are touch telepaths, and the Y’gran, sufficiently well acquainted with humanity to understand the concept of dissembling, want proof of the Federation’s sincerity in the form of an hour of the Captain’s time with one of the senior negotiators. An hour of _quality_ time, as they’re apparently under the not inaccurate impression that humans are at their most vulnerable and most unguarded at the moment of sexual release.

Assured that the C’than official, is willing, indeed positively eager to fulfill its duty – assured also that calling the multi-tentacled pale purple and gray behemoth “it” was just fine since the C’than had non-binary gender-identities that made the use of Standard gendered pronouns pointless – Pike has also been informed that his arousal will feed back to the diplomat, creating a mutually enjoyable experience, that, while it can’t guarantee anything about the wider intentions of the Federation, will at least provide a tangible demonstration of trust on the part of it’s most senior representative engaged in this particular negotiation. Without recourse to mood or performance enhancers, it’s that last part about his arousal feeding back to the diplomat that’s worrying Pike. He really does hope that he can get through this without causing anyone any offence, or initiating a major interspecies incident.

****

That’s how he finds himself, a couple of hours after the negotiations have been concluded, sprawled comfortably naked, in a very large bathtub. The water is oily and slick and a very soothing just-above-human-body temperature and the smooth rounded head of the C’than – its name, as near as can be translated for human speech is K’he – is rubbing against his chest, the mobile tips of two inquisitive tentacles exploring the rest of him.

Determined not to let his nervousness become apparent to K’he, who is now presumably sufficiently well-attached to his naked body to be able to divine his emotional state, Pike takes a couple of really deep breaths, forces himself to relax and to his surprise feels a warm ripple of sensation that could almost be satisfaction roll through the firm, pliant body at his side. And as if in reward, one tentacle slides up his chest and the tip flicks playfully across his nipple.

“Oh yesss…” Pike arches a fraction and then settles with a sigh, shivering as K’he ripples again and uses the tentacle tip to rub back and forth across the taut little rise of flesh. His breath catches in his throat as the rough papillae on the pad of the tentacle rasp across the already sensitive surface, the gentle stimulation sending little shocks of electric tension all the way to his groin. Okay, this is good, if he can just avoid thinking about all the muscular power that is curled up next to him in the bathtub, he might just be able to pull this off. Certainly, the tentative, inquisitive touches of the C’than are turning him on far faster than he had thought possible and he lets his head fall back against the edge of the tub, his eyes closing as another tentacle works its way across his upper thigh, and then nudges its way down the crease between leg and torso. With K’he still rubbing rhythmically against his chest and rippling so continuously that it’s almost purring, Pike relaxes into the sensations and meets the creature half way, letting one leg fall to the side as the tip of the tentacle slides inquisitively over his only just waking cock and then curves around the soft, furred heft of his balls.

Pike had noticed over the course of the negotiations that as well as the six sturdy limbs that they used for mobility, the C’than had four longer, more versatile appendages – two with narrow tapered tips that seem to be used for manipulating delicate objects and the other two with flat leaf-shaped pads for gripping. It’s one of the latter that’s currently wrapped firmly around his balls, the rough surface tugging slightly on the thick tight curls as it grips and releases in a stuttering, irregular rhythm that is making his cock firm up at an impressive rate. The tip of one of the finer tentacles weaves its way up the hot twitching length of his dick, and Pike bites down on an unashamedly wanton moan as the hot, slippery, silky-smooth organ traces over the weeping slit, hesitating for a moment as if it’s tasting him and Pike watches as the chromatophores on K’he’s skin flash pink and purple and a gorgeous deep indigo.

“Hmmm…” he grunts at the feel of the tip insinuating its way under his foreskin, spreading his own fluids, as well as the oily slickness of the bathwater over the shiny-slick glans and takes a breath before he’s able to go on. “…I’m glad you like that as much as I do.”

It’s a little odd, sex with someone that is for all practical purposes mute, but quick study that he always is, Pike has already noticed that K’he’s emotional state can be read on its skin and rapid bright colour changes are indications of intense pleasure. Another flash of magenta and one of those rippling purrs that feels so good and Pike thinks that this is going really, really well.

He’s certainly not complaining.

Moments later K’he is shifting, the heavily muscled motor-appendages twisting and rolling to bring Pike into a cradle of warm, slippery, smooth flesh, now only barely covered by the still warm, oily water. As he settles his full weight onto the firm mass of undulating muscle that is beneath him, Pike’s anxiety level rises just a fraction as he feels the winding tease of the other tapered tentacle - the one that’s not still exploring contours of his now achingly hard prick - as it curves up to his throat, and rubs across the smooth line of his jaw. But when it pauses there to gently explore the curve of his throat and neck and wanders up to trace the arch of his ear he relaxes again. He wonders for a moment if the tip of the appendage is as sensitive as any one of his own extremities, and in an effort to be a little less passive in this whole scenario, wraps his hand around it and moves it close enough to flick his tongue across the tip. There’s an immediate rippling shudder beneath him, and K’he flashes cerise and violet. Oh yes, apparently it _really_ likes that. Pike does it again and this time draws the thumb-thick tip into his mouth, wrapping his tongue along the silky, slightly rubbery skin and suckling firmly. It tastes of the sea, salt and alien minerals all overlaid with a spicy, slightly citrus sweetness that makes his mouth water and then K’he is undulating under him, flashing bright as the tentacle-tip convulses and swells slightly, leaking more slick fluid that bursts across his taste buds in a bright, splash of flavor. [Fuck that’s so good].

Distracted by sucking on the tentacle, it takes Pike a moment to notice that his cock is now firmly wrapped in the grip of one of the grasping tentacles and it’s jerking him in a torturously slow-motion hand job. Or maybe that should be a tentacle-job, whatever it is it feels fantastic, and he realizes that the tentacle that had been teasing him - the partner to the one currently in his mouth - must have produced the same slick viscous fluid and it’s now slicking his cock, acting as a very effective lubricant. Which is a comforting thought because that same tentacle has now made its way beneath Pike’s sac, his leg lifted out of the way by an accommodating motor-limb and it’s teasing along the cleft of his ass. All the way to his coccyx and back to his balls, again and again, each time neatly avoiding the tight, flexing muscle that guards his entrance, tracing around it but never quite giving Pike the contact that he wants. And he _does_ want it. It almost takes him by surprise, the realization that he is completely aroused by K’he’s attentions. The flutter of nervous tension at being this vulnerable hasn’t entirely faded, but it’s receded enough not to get in the way of his physical and emotional responses to this expert and incredibly attentive seduction.

[Fucking tease…] he keeps the thought light and amused, and he has to think it, because his mouth is still occupied with the tentacle that is quivering and throbbing against his tongue and he arches, a wanton sprawl across the pliant flesh at his back. K’he ripples, and it almost feels like laughter, before delicately circling the wet, slippery tip of the tentacle against Pike’s asshole. [Unnghh…fuck...please.] Another mental plea, he knows that speech is pretty much superfluous, he can’t imagine that K’he can’t _feel_ exactly what he wants – his body and certainly all of his conscious mind screaming for the C’than to just get on with it and fuck him – [ _please_ , _NOW_ ].

In a wet slither of limbs K’he moves suddenly, arranging Pike across the breadth of its mantle, arms pulled up above his head and legs lifted and pulled back to expose his ass. Pike’s arousal wanes as panic rolls through him, the powerful tentacles wrapping around his thighs and upper arms, tightening not quite to the point of discomfort, but letting him know in no uncertain terms that there is nothing he can do to get out of this. There’s an immediate ripple-purr to soothe, and Pike lets the sensation wash through him, heart rate racing and then slowly settling as he begins to realize that K’he isn’t intending to harm him. Rather, touch-telepathy has allowed the gentle titan to read that part of Pike that he only very occasionally acknowledges, even to himself. And because it’s been on his mind since he first realized that he was going to put himself in the hands of a being that far outmatched him in strength and agility, that enticing combination of fear and arousal that has been skating just below the surface of his conscious mind ever since he stepped into the bathtub has finally bled through all Pike’s careful defenses. And now K’he has found it and has decided, perhaps in the interests of interspecies relations, to give Pike _exactly_ what he wants, even if it’s something he’d never ask for.

For long minutes, the only sound is the soft lap of the water on the edge of the bathtub as K’he moves in slow, calming ripples under Pike, soothing him as they both relax into the new position, the warm firm grip of the grasping tentacle still stroking a slow rhythm on Pike’s cock which reciprocates with a gratifyingly rapid return to it’s previous state of quivering, slowly leaking, full arousal.

And then the tentacle is back; the slow, slick press of flesh at his sphincter making the muscle flex and twitch in involuntary spasms. A thought flashes through his mind, that he hasn’t bottomed in a long damn time, habitually unwilling to give up even that measure of control, and this could get uncomfortable fast if K’he doesn’t know what it’s doing. Then the warm thumb-tip presses against the muscle until it yields and it’s slick and hot and slides in so easily, twisting as it thrusts gently, stretching the muscles and the passage beyond until they can take something far more substantial.

Something far more substantial turns out to be one of the thicker, more muscular motor-limbs. Still tapered at the tip, it rapidly enlarges to the thickness of Pike’s wrist and he groans as the muscular length slides easily past the breached muscle and begins to force him open with slow rhythmic thrusts, going deeper and getting thicker with each pulse. It briefly crosses Pike’s mind that the medical debrief from this mission is going to get really interesting – and in fact will probably make his sadistic son-of-a-bitch of a CMO laugh his ass off. And won’t that be embarrassing as hell; he has enough trouble keeping Stef Corvinus’s arrogant, if highly competent, ass in line without having to face him in the aftermath of this profoundly thorough fucking.

And then he loses focus again, his synapses short-circuiting as the tentacle, at least the first twenty-five centimeters of it, thickens to an almost unbearable girth before starting to throb slowly. Oh holy fuck – it’s like being fucked with a warm, supple, living vibrator – and it’s all Pike can do not to just howl with the sheer intensity of it. He settles instead for continuing to suckle on the tentacle tip in his mouth, letting his body buck and thrash in K’he’s powerful embrace – whimpering as his nerves short out each time the tentacle pulses and fires across his prostate. Eyes closed, he can’t see what effect all of this intense sensation is having on K’he, but he can feel the warm, smooth flesh beneath him quivering in almost constant trembling spasms and he trusts that K’he’s as overcome by this as he is.

With one last deep pulse the tentacle swells to its full girth and begins to thrust slowly in and out of Pike’s over-stretched and over-sensitized ass and it feels almost exactly like the one and only time he’d trusted someone enough to submit to fisting. The sensation is utterly overwhelming and with the grasping tentacle working his cock in a fast, relentless rhythm Pike is hovering on the precipice of his orgasm even as the two free tentacles find ways to wring even more response out of him – one pressing against his perineum to give his prostate just that little extra nudge of feeling – the other flat on his chest, still flickering across exquisitely sensitized nipples.

Suckling desperately on the tentacle tip in an effort not to show just how much this is affecting him by howling or screaming or letting fly with his usual litany of inventive profanity as he comes, Pike finds, if anything that his orgasm is intensified by the additional tension of straining against the living restraints in silence. Thrashing up in a spasm of whipcord tense muscles and twisting tendons – sinews standing out against his arched body as his cock spurts thick ropes of milky come across his chest and belly – and he’s only just sufficiently aware of his surroundings to feel the sudden flush of searing heat in all the places that he and K’he are connected.

When he is once again conscious and able to move, Pike opens his eyes to find that K’he is rubbing one tentacle across his sticky abdomen, still coursing through a whole series of colours from deepest indigo and crimson slowly fading to a pale, almost iridescent rose-pink and faintest lavender. He settles his hand over the tentacle and lets the sensation of deep, relaxed lassitude wash over him, confident that K’he is intimately aware of his post-orgasmic content and is enjoying the afterglow as much as he is.

***

As Pike had expected Corvinus wasn’t about to let him slide out of the medical debrief – it was more than a CMOs career was worth to risk something happening to his Captain in the wake of that kind of alien encounter – but seemed to be content just to smirk a little and leave him with a last parting shot as he sent Pike out of Medbay.

“Blood pressure’s as low as I’ve ever seen it – you should fuck for the Federation a little more often, Chris.”

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fucking for the Empire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/505598) by [Zauzat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zauzat/pseuds/Zauzat)




End file.
